Ideas AND then the actual story
by BHHGEFSLOTRTHZIMM98
Summary: Basically this is two ideas for a new fanfic I'm thinking of doing, and when you guys have decided which idea you want to see done, the chapters will be posted on here aswell :) Closing date for vote: 15th June 2013
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note:**

**Hi! **

**I decided to create a account because I have all these ideas pent up in my head and finally decided to get them down **

**I have two ideas ready I'm my mind and i would like to share them with you, and hopefully get you to pick which idea I should do first. They are remotely similar, Both Hunger Games and slightly revolve around Peeta more than anything. **

**So, without further ado, let's get down to the ideas!**

**Idea 1:**

Peeta was swapped at childbirth with another baby and was taken to the capitol to be raised as President Snow's son. As the years go by, Peeta becomes Snows experiment, and by the time Peeta is 17, he is trained in the art of killing, filled with Venom to make him deadly, cruel and heartless. When the 74th Hunger Games has come around, Snow personally enters Peeta into the games as the boys tribute from 12, to basically kill all of the other tributes within the weeks the games are taking place. Katniss is chosen for the female tribute from 12 and go's to the capitol where she meets Peeta, and decides to stay clear of the president's son. But as the weeks of training and eventually the games, will Katniss be able to turn Peeta back into the man he was meant to be, the boy with the bread, before it's too late?

**Idea 2:**

When Katniss and Rue are teamed up, they go searching for Peeta. But when Rue gets captured, Katniss gets there just in time to see Peeta jump from the trees and shield Rue, taking the spear into his chest. Peeta dies and eventually, Katniss go's and wins the games. **(I will only write 1 chapter for the first book, it will all be mainly based on the second book.) **When the quarter quell is announced, and the remaining victors take their place in the capitol ready to fight to the death, Snow announces that there will be a secret tribute from twelve being entered into the games, so Katniss is sent to the capitol on her own, being the only victor tribute from her District. Katniss still forms an alliance with Finnick, Johanna, Wiress and Beete and still has plans to escape the games via the rebels. The secret tribute will only be revealed when the quarter quell is about to begin. The mystery tribute is revealed to be the one and only Peeta Mellark, but he has changed. He is now a heartless mutt taking the form of the boy with the bread. With eyes black, scars littering his body and a thirst for killing, what will Katniss be willing to risk to gain her love back?

**(Basically he's Hijacked Peeta but allot more violent and trained to kill by Snow.)**

**So! They are the ideas! **

**Personally I like Idea 2 the best, but it's up to you what you want to read!**

**Eventually I will do both ideas but for now let's see what you guys want, eh? **

**-BHHGEFSLOTRTHZIMM98 **


	2. Chapter 2 - Idea 2 preview

Hi everyone

Here I am going to post an preview for Idea 2 of the Hunger games fanfic ideas I have posted on here recently

Quarter Quell Beginning.

**60, 59, 58, 57, 56, 55...**

Standing on the podium, surrounded by nothing but water and my fellow tributes, all our fear was focused on one thing.

Who was the Last tribute?

**Who was my district partner?**

**Would he be small and weak? Highly unlikely.**

**Strong and heartless with a tendency to kill everything and anyone in his or her path?**

**Most defiantly. **

**45, 44, 43, 42, 41, 40...**

The voice Caesar Flickerman filled the air with his initial debates about who our final tribute will be.

And to be perfectly honest, I'm terrified.

Since Peeta died in our first hunger games, I have not been able to sleep at night. Images upon images flash through my head every night of how that spear just ran clean through him.

The man I loved gave his life for a little girl he didn't even know.

**33, 32, 31, 30, 29, 28, 27...**

The final podium started to rise and everyone held their breath, even Caesar went silent. As the clock counted down I thought about all the people I cared about. Whoever this person may be, you never know if you're going to pass the first 5 minutes of these games, especially when the arena is full of past victors.

Prim

Gale

Madge

Greasy Sae

Even that god forsaken cat Buttercup.

Peeta

Peeta

_Peeta._

**20, 19, 18, 17, 16, 15..**

The podium rised and I kept my head down. I continued to until I heard the gasps of my fellow tributes and Caesar Flickerman say two words I thought I would never hear again.

_**Peeta Mellark.**_

_**OK! This is not as great as I wanted it to be but come on give me some credit! Exams have overtook my life at the moment and it is 12 at night but I needed to get this done XD **_

_**The preview of the first idea will be posted on here soon I hope so look out for that **___

_**-**_BHHGEFSLOTRTHZIMM98


End file.
